The present invention relates to a polarity reversal protective circuit for an electronic power output stage that can be driven via a drive circuit, in which, in case of incorrect polarization of a supply voltage, power FETs are used in at least one supply terminal to interrupt a connection of the incorrectly applied supply voltage to the drive circuit and the power output stage.
A polarity reversal protective circuit of this sort is necessary because the electronic components of the drive intergrated circuit (IC) with the charge pump, and the power circuit position switch, can be destroyed if the polarization of the supply voltage is wrong.
It is conventional to loop a diode into a supply terminal of the supply voltage. This diode must be matched to the power of the power circuit position switch, and causes an additional power loss. If the supply voltage is applied with the wrong polarity, the diode receives current in the blocking direction, and thus prevents a flow of current via the drive IC and the power output stage.
The series circuit of a diode and the winding of a switch-off relay has also been connected between the supply terminals. In this context, the diode is looped in so that it becomes conductive when the polarity of the supply voltage is incorrect, so that the operating current for the relay can flow. The connection to the drive IC and to the power output stage is interrupted via relay contacts. A disadvantage of this polarity reversal protective circuit is the space requirement and the vibration sensitivity of the relay. This is particularly unacceptable for a space-saving construction of an electronic power output stage for supplying loads in motor vehicles.
In a conventional electronic polarity reversal protective circuit, in the positive supply terminal of the supply voltage, two N-channel power FETs are connected in series with their source-drain paths, the source terminals being connected with one another. The one drain terminal is connected to the positive supply terminal, and the other drain terminal leads to the drive IC and the power output stage. The gate terminals of the two N-channel power FETs are connected in parallel, and are driven by the output of a charge pump. This polarity reversal protective circuit requires two expensive N-channel power FETs, and still has twice the power loss in the direction of connection. However, given incorrect polarization of the supply voltage one of the N-channel power FETs is always blocked in order to protect the drive circuit and the power output stage.
An object of the present invention a polarity reversal protective circuit of the type mentioned above having few space-saving elements, so that it is economically advantageous and guarantees clear polarity reversal protection with a low power loss.
This object is achieved in that a single N-channel power FET is looped, with its source-drain path, into the positive supply terminal of the supply voltage the source terminal (S) being connected with the positive supply terminal, and in that the gate terminal of the N-channel power FET is connected with the collector of a NPN transistor, which is additionally connected to the output of the drive circuit via a current-limiting resistor, and in that the emitter of the NPN transistor is connectedxe2x80x94via a diode that is conductive when the supply voltage is incorrectly appliedxe2x80x94to the positive supply terminal, and the base of the NPN transistor is connectedxe2x80x94via a base resistorxe2x80x94to the negative (ground) supply terminal of the supply voltage.
This polarity reversal protective circuit requires only a single N-channel power FET, which trips fully when the supply voltage is correctly applied and has a very low power loss. The second, expensive N-channel power FET is replaced with the NPN transistor, the diode and the base resistor, i.e. with three small-signal components, and when the polarization of the supply voltage is incorrect a definite blocking of the N-channel power FET looped into the positive supply terminal is achieved. In relation to the conventional polarity reversal protective circuit having two N-channel power FETs, this is advantageous not only in terms of cost and space requirement (with respect to surface), but also from a technical point of view, e.g. lower voltage drop.
According to another embodiment, the drive circuit is fashioned with a charge pump as an IC.